


Taking Care

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: First Kisses, Fluff, M/M, Post-HoO, pre-toa, this is just really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every time Nico so much as missed a couple meals, or didn’t sleep for a couple days, Will came around like a hellhound smelling blood.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 10
Kudos: 235





	Taking Care

Sweat rolled down Nico’s face as he slashed at the target again. It felt good to hit something, but it still left Nico unsatisfied. He lost his sparing partner, Clarisse, only ten minutes ago, and he was already starting to feel restless. Clarisse kept him on his toes – kept him thinking. It was a good distraction from the memories and the nightmares that insistently played behind his eyelids every time he shut them.

He’d been at the training grounds all day, looking for something or someone to keep him busy.

He heard footsteps behind him. He turned, hoping it was someone else looking to spar. Instead, it was Will Solace. And he was scowling.

“You’ve been here all day, haven’t you?”

Nico shrugged.

Ever since Nico spent three days in the infirmary following the battle with Gaea, Will took a special interest in Nico’s wellbeing. Every time Nico so much as missed a couple meals, or didn’t sleep for a couple days, Will came around like a hellhound smelling blood.

Will jabbed a finger at him. “Put away your sword, Death Boy. You’re coming with me.”

Nico scowled, muttering under his breath about the nickname. Nonetheless, he put away his sword like Will asked. “Where are we going?”

Will looked at him like he grew a second head. “Dining pavilion.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Too bad.” Will reached back and grabbed Nico’s wrist, like he was afraid of him running away and disappearing into the shadows.

Nico expected Will to deposit him at the Hades table. Instead, he dragged him all the way to the Apollo table and sat him down beside Kayla. She looked amused, but not surprised. Nico saw Chiron glance over, but when he met Will’s gaze, they seemed to come to some type of understanding. Chiron nodded, then went back to conversing with Coach Hedge.

Will pointed a finger at him again. “Stay.”

Nico rolled his eyes.

While Will went and got plates for both of them, Nico adamantly tried to ignore Kayla staring at him. He traced a few patterns against the well-worn table top. The longer Kayla said nothing, the more Nico fidgeted.

“What?” He finally asked.

“Oh nothing.” Kayla grinned. “Just glad Will finally dragged you over here.”

Nico frowned. Will was planning on getting him to join them for a while. He wasn’t surprised. Actually, Will had probably already talked about it to Chiron, which was why he didn’t care. The other Apollo kids didn’t seem to mind his presence either, chatting amongst themselves like he wasn’t even there.

“Why?” Nico asked.

“Someone has to take care of you.” At Nico’s glare, she shrugged. “It’s not like you’re doing it yourself.”

Nico started to argue, but Will was back. He slid a plate in front of him. Nico was half-expecting Will to come back with a plate pilled high. Instead it had a surprisingly conservative amount of food. It was an amount Nico would probably be able to eat, despite the fact that he wasn’t hungry. He ignored Will’s smug look as he picked up his fork.

Conversation flowed around the table, Will chiming in occasionally. Nico found he finished his plate sooner than expected. At some point when he was eating, he got hungry, and he still was hungry. Will took a roll of bread from his plate and put it on Nico’s without even looking. Nico tore pieces off and ate them. Eventually, he finished it. Will kept sliding more and more food onto Nico’s plate as he ate.

By the time dinner was winding down, Nico was pleasantly full. Without realizing it, Nico started leaning against Will. His eyes were starting to get heavy – the full effects of his non-stop training finally hitting him. Will curled an arm around him, palm resting on Nico’s hip. Nico let his eyes slid shut as he rested his head on Will’s shoulder.

Will smelled like lemons, antiseptic and the flowers that grew around the Apollo cabin. He was warm. It was nice.

Until there was a finger jamming into his ribs. Nico groaned and leaned away. He would have fallen out of his seat if it wasn’t for Will’s arm supporting him. There was a quiet laugh, and more insistent poking. “Come on, Nico. You’re going to have to walk back to your cabin. Unless you want me to carry you?”

Nico hated how tempting that offer was. Although, it was far too embarrassing for him to accept. He pushed to his feet, swaying a bit. Will kept an arm around him. Considering how few people were about, and how tired he was, Nico hardly felt self-conscious about the open affection.

Will walked him to his cabin. Nico couldn’t help but feel disappointed when Will stopped at his doorway. Nico wondered if the interior décor intimidated him – it was pretty horrifying. And ugly.

“Goodnight, Nico.” Will reached out towards him – his hand freezing mid-air. When Nico didn’t stiffen, he continued, brushing Nico’s bangs away from his eyes. “Try to get some sleep.” He pulled away.

Without even thinking, Nico grabbed his hand. “Will…” He didn’t want him to leave. Just yet. But he didn’t really know what to do next.

Will’s expression was soft as he reached for him again. He cupped Nico’s face with one hand, and squeezed Nico’s with his other. Nico tilted his face into Will’s hand, letting his eyes close. He felt Will step closer, their chests almost brushing. Nico leaned forward that last inch, wrapping an arm around Will’s waist.

Will’s finger slid under his chin. “Can I…?”

Nico hummed softly. “Yeah.”

Will’s lips pressed against his, soft and tentative. Nico melted into the kiss, feeling far more relaxed and comfortable than he expected. He always thought his first kiss would be nerve-wracking, but this? It just felt right. With Will, he felt calm and safe.

Will broke the kiss, running his thumb along Nico’s jaw. “Okay?”

It was better than okay. Nico wrapped his arms around Will and kissed him again. Will huffed a laugh and Nico smiled. Will ran his hands through Nico’s hair, mussing it up as much as possible. Nico grumbled in response, pulling back to make a vain effort to fix it.

“Go to sleep, Sunshine.” Will kissed him again. “Take care of yourself. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Nico threw himself into bed, fingers touching his lips. Will Solace kissed him. He kissed _Will_ _Solace_. It was like a dream come true. “In the morning,” Nico murmured to himself. In the morning, he decided he’d kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing drabbles on my tumblr, so take a peek at the prompt list on my blog [holyhades](https://holyhades.tumblr.com/post/618459600831774720/prompt-list-5) if you're interested! I write percabeth and solangelo!


End file.
